


Sarcasmo

by LyraNude



Series: One-shots (Al borde) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraNude/pseuds/LyraNude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot dentro del universo de "Al borde". Si no has leído esta historia, puedes disfrutarlo igualmente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarcasmo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoahDLaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahDLaw/gifts).



> Esta historia, es un regalo a mi querido Noah por aprobar su examen. Como sé que eres capaz de cualquier cosa, quiero hacer un trato contigo, así que cada vez que apruebes un examen te escribiré un one-shot como este.  
> Espero que te guste y enhorabuena otra vez, te lo mereces.  
> Un beso muy muy grande amor!

 

* * *

 

—Señores del Winzengamot, como he dicho, creo que mi cliente en ningún momento ha incumplido la normativa vigente.

—Su cliente —le señala una bruja que perfectamente podría tener unos cien años—, fue detenido vendiendo pociones ilegales.

—Las pociones eran legales, fue el procedimiento de venderlas lo que era ilegal.

—De todas formas, Señor Malfoy, la actividad era ilícita, así que espero que entienda la condena que estamos planteando.

—Señoría, con su permiso, me gustaría añadir que cuando el Jefe de Aurores intervino en la detención, al creer que se trataba de pociones ilegales, no efectuó la detención adecuadamente.

—¿Está intentando que pasemos por alto un delito solo porque el Jefe de Aurores se equivocó en el procedimiento?

—Exacto.

—Esto es inhaudito. Señor Potter, ¿no quiere añadir nada?

—Me parece que el señor Malfoy da por hecho de que soy adivino, o un pocionista experto, como él. Cuando incauté esas pociones, lo hice porque por la forma sospechosa de la actividad de su cliente, imaginé que estaba haciendo algo ilegal y...

—¿Imaginé? —rebate Draco—, ¿creía que acababa de decir que no era adivino?

Harry frunce el ceño y mira a Draco como si quisiera asesinarlo. Aprieta los labios y sigue hablando.

—Si me deja continuar —le dice, a lo que el rubio hace un gesto para que prosiga—, imaginé que hacía algo ilegal, me acerqué a pedir la licencia, y prácticamente salió corriendo, ¿qué esperaba?

—¿Asalta a todos los sospechosos de la misma forma, Jefe Potter?

—Asalto así a todos los sospechosos que huyen de un Auror.

Draco lo mira con una ceja alzada y coge un papel que hay sobre la mesa.

—A ver: un brazo roto, una clavícula fracturada... además de varios hechizos de desarme y, ah, sí, un  _desmaius_  que lo dejó insconsciente durante más de doce horas, ¿es esa la forma de detener a alguien por una licencia caducada? ¿qué hará cuando encuentre a alguien que no pasó el control de varitas? ¿dementorizarlo?

—Mire, Señor Malfoy, si intenta que su cliente quede impune con esa palabrería, con sus acusaciones y su sarcasmo...

—Soy un abogado, Jefe Potter, ¿qué se supone que esperaba? Lo que importa aquí es que esa detención ha sido un abuso y tienen que compensar a mi cliente porque...

—¿Compensar? —grita Harry interrumpiéndolo—, ¡eso es totalmente absurdo! ¡que no hubiese salido corriendo como si vendiese poción multijugos!

—¿Va a imponer un baremo de velocidad dependiendo de la gravedad del delito? ¿o se limitará a detener a todas las personas que vea corriendo por el Callejón Diagon, Jefe Potter?

La paciencia de Harry estaba llegando a su límite. Cuando el S _eñor Abogado_ , se pone tan sarcástico, solo tiene ganas de estamparlo contra una pared.

—Si va a seguir atacándome de ese modo...

—Al menos no le estoy rompiendo nada...

—¡Basta! —grita el jefe del Winzengamot—, esto se está convirtiendo en una pelea de colegio. Señor Malfoy, tomaremos en cuenta que el Jefe Potter fue algo extremo en su detención, pero como comprenderá, no se puede pasar por alto la venta de algo tan delicado como las pociones sin un seguimiento o licencia, siendo usted un pocionista profesional.

Draco frunce el ceño viendose algo atrapado.

—Solo espero ecuanimidad por parte del Winzengamot.

—Y la tendrá. Ahora por favor, todos las personas ajenas al consejo, que abandonen la sala, pasaremos a deliberar. Dentro de una hora daremos el veredicto.

Draco y Harry salen de la sala. En cuanto se quedan solos, el moreno le mira con ojos oscurecidos y entrecerrados.

—¿Cómo pudes ser tan... irritante?

—¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme? —le responde Draco con una sonrisa ladeada—, los gryffindor sois tan crueles —remata con sarcásmo.

—Lo que me gustaría decirte, no puedo hacerlo aquí y vistiendo este uniforme.

El rubio se cruza de brazos y lo mira de arriba a abajo.

—¿Es una amenaza?

—¿Eso crees? Sígueme hasta la zona de apariciones, a ver que puede hacer tu ironía con eso.

Draco abre ambos ojos con sorpresa pero lo sigue sin rechistar. En cuanto llegan a la zona que Harry le ha indicado, este lo agarra con fuerza de la túnica y cuando cree que va a golpearlo contra la pared, ambos de desaparecen.

No sabe muy bien donde está, cuando nota que es empujado con fuerza para atrás; para su alivio, no cae sobre el suelo, si no sobre su cama. Ah, como le gusta calentar así a Harry.

El auror, aun de pie, lo mira mientras se va quitándo la túnica y la la chaqueta.

—Odio ponerme tan cachondo con tu sarcásmo. He estado todo el puto juicio con una erección de narices. Me las vas a pagar,  _Señor Abogado_.

Cuando Harry cae sobre él, Draco gruñe como un gato. Pero solo un poquito, hasta que el gryffindor comienza a morder su cuello y a arrancarle la camisa.

—Harry, no la rompas, que en menos de una hora tenemos...

Pero en esos momentos, no atiende a razones, así que cuando ve sus botones volar, tan solo suspira audiblemente y se deja hacer; realmente es su culpa, se dice, sabe que cuando se pone tan guerrero en un juicio, luego Harry viene a someterlo a la cama.

De todas formas, cuando la boca de este ha llegado hasta su erección, ya no se acuerda ni de que color era, así que...

—Te voy a comer entero, joder, Draco.

—Sí Harry...

Sentir la boca de Harry rodeando su miembro es más de lo que puede aguantar, y cuando comienza a subir y a bajar por ella, ya no recuerda ni como se llama. La lengua caliente se desliza por toda su erección, repta como una serpiente caliente dejando un rastro que le quema en todo el cuerpo. Cuando llega a la cabeza, Draco suelta un gemido y Harry aprovecha para meter uno de sus dedos.

—¡Qué caliente estás, joder! —exclama mientras va adentrandose con otro.

—Vamos, cariño, ya estoy más que preparado...

Harry separa su boca de la entrepierna del rubio, y este tira de él hacia arriba. Comienzan a besarse apasionadamente y a jadear, mientras uno alza las piernas y rodea la cintura de su amante, el otro, cegado por el momento, intenta alinearse y poder entrar de una vez dentro del cuerpo que lo llama.

—¿Te he dicho ya que odio ponerme tan caliente cuando te comportas como un insufrible? —pregunta entre jadeos.

—Mmm sí, Harry, pero me encanta cuando te pones tan, tan fogoso.

—Lo sé, por eso te gusta cabrearme tanto.

—Me-me conoces demasiado bien... —jadea.

Draco deja la frase a medias, y se concentra en las embestidas de Harry, que, como cada vez que se enfada, son fuertes y directas, como a él le gustan.

El moreno esconde la cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro del slytherin, lo que le indica a este que está muy cerca de acabar, él lleva unos segundos ya con deseos también, aunque siempre aguanta hasta que Harry llega.

—Draco, no aguanto más —susurra haciéndole cosquillas.

Aprieta los muslos, lo que proboca que Harry gruña guturalmente, y justo después, como el rubio ya sabe, el gryffindor termina dentro de él.

A los pocos segundos, el moreno se aparta a un lado y cae en la cama de espaldas.

—Estos polvos rápidos me rejuvenecen diez años por lo menos —comenta mientras se seca el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo.

—Si fuese por mi, te ataría el pie a la cama y cada vez que quisiera vendría a por más.

Harry se rie y se levanta un poco.

—Si ya lo haces cada vez que quieres... eres como un gato en celo.

—A ti te encanta, no te quejes.

—¿Quién se está quejando?

Harry se levanta en ese momento y entra en el baño.

—Tenemos quince minutos para una ducha rápida y volver, así que date prisa —le anuncia Draco desde fuera.

Cuando casi veinte minutos más tarde, ambos se aparecen en el ministerio, nadie que los viera diría que han estado si quiera en la misma habitación. El ceño fruncido de Harry reaparece y el aire irónico de Draco también.

—El fin de semana que viene Scorpius tiene partido de quidditch —le susurra Draco mientras esperan frente a la puerta del Winzengamot.

—Albus dejó el equipo el año pasado, así que no jugará, ¿irás a Hogwarts? —el rubio asiente—, Ron irá, porque Hugo juega para Hufflepuff, me dijo que fuese con ellos, pero si estás allí no se si...

—Vamos, ven, será divertido.

—¿Sí? ¿cómo la última vez, que tuve que tragarme como el imbécil de Roser tonteaba contigo todo el maldito partido?

Draco frunce el entercejo apenado, en ese momento le gustaría acariciar a Harry y decirle que no tiene que preocuparse por nadie más, pero se recuerda que no puede hacerlo allí en medio.

En ese momento se abren las puertas y los dejan pasar; tendrán que arreglarlo en casa.

 


End file.
